polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Vietnamball
Socialist Republic of Vietnamball |nativename = Cộng hòa Xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam|image = 10359168_1475852009317528_3903474630192180736_n.jpg|imagewidth = 250px|caption = Spratly and Paracel are of Vietnam!|reality = Socialist Republic of Vietnam|government = Communist/Socialist republic|capital = Hanoi|affiliation = ASEANball|language = Vietnamese|religion = Official atheist, but can choose any religion|friends = Sovietball, Bruneiball, Indonesiaball, Malaysiaball, Philippinesball, Japanball, Indiaball, Thailandball, Burmaball, Franceball, Canadaball and many socialist countryballs, non - socialist countryballs|enemies = Chinaball, Cambodiaball (not really), South Vietnamball|likes = REMOVING INVADER!, President Ho Chi Minh, General Giap, Pho, Sushi, Vietnamese food tbh, Worst game ever in existence, AK-47 and AK series rifles, Soviet weaponry, weapon supplier, DP 28, DShk, PPSh41, K50 machine gun, machetes, guerilla warfare, jungle warfare, RPG, shooting down Burger's plane (with AK-47), advanced weapons from Israelcube|hates = Dim Sum and Mantou|founded = September 2, 1945 (Age 71)|ended = |predecessor = North Vietnamball Dainamball, Taysonsquare, Daivietsquare|successor = |intospace = First Asian !|status = Successfully removed Tentancles, Baguette, Burger, Pol Pot and Dim Sum!|notes = REMOVE MANTOU ! AND GIB INVESTMENT ! ''' |personality = Patriotism, Nationalism, study and follow Ho Chi Minh thought & very love nature, forests, sea|gender = Male usually in Polandball Universe|type = Communist, Socialist|Birthdate = September 2, 1945|military = Vietnam People's Army|food = Pho, rice, noodles,...|bork = Nam Nam}} '''Vietnamball is a countryball in Asia. It's one of the last communist countryballs in the countryball world. But actually, Vietnamball is a capitalist country with a communist shell. It is also trading partners with Japanball. With more than 4000 years of civilization and constant war, Vietnamball still a cute little countryball in Southeast Asia, it makes Vietnamball one of the most peaceful countryball. Vietnamball believes he has noble blood in his veins, by the mother Âu Cơ, a fairy and the father Lạc Long Quân, a Dragon lord, make him stronk than all countryballs who dare fight him! He do everything to keep national independence and his territory. History After 2000 years of independent, in 2th century B.C, Chinaball conquer & dominate Vietnamball over 1000 years. In 938, he re-independent again. After that, he removed many enemies who wanted to invade him. Egyptball & Khmer Empire Ball and him are three countryballs who can remove Mongol Empire Ball with their army. In the 19th century, Vietnamball became part of Franceball as "French Indochine Ball". In 1940, French Indochine Ball surrender Japanball & rule him until 1945. From 1945 to 1975, Vietnamball became an independent nation again, removed Franceball and USAball with the help (weapon) of others Socialist country balls. After 1975, Vietnamball had to declare war against some old comrades, Chinaball & Khmer Rouge Ball. He removed Khmer Rouge Ball and exposed his war crimes to the world and the peace is came for him since 1990 but now he and Chinaball have an on and off love/hate relationship. In 1995, he restored relations with his former enemy, USAball. Now USAball fully lifted arms embargo with him. Nowadays, Vietnamball uses foreign investment to buy tentacle porn & Doraemon from Japanball and new weapons like TAR-21 from Israelcube & other countryball. Relationships * [[Chinaball|'Chinaball']]: Have been anschluss Vietnam for many time, still, got kick out by Vietnam, Vietnam stronk, Vietnam peaceful, why u do this!!!! REMOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEE MANTOU !!!!! ' through they did helped us during VN war... But still, gib Spratly and Paracel! * 'Taiwanball: Oops.......... * Sovietball: Vietnam BFF. I miss him very much. * Russiaball: Son of Soviet, friend op Vietnam. He gib me weapons. * Cubaball: Why this guy izz not mein neighbour instead? * [[Malaysiaball|'Malaysiaball']]: Took away 2 football championship title, why? Share spratly! * [[Bruneiball|'Bruneiball']]: '''A random rich dude with oil. Share spratly! * 'USAball: '''Frienemy. Use to bomb and burn my clay but I tired him out in it. We became friends in 1995 and have better relationship since then because he gib me business, trade, and new weapons to fight that Mantou on the north. But please apologize and give reparations! And keep on giving me weapons. Still own 3 billions $ * [[Canadaball|'Canadaball]]: 'He is really kind and friendly. Has more manners than burger too! * 'North Koreaball ': Yea...''friend"...Now would not shut up about nukes. * [[South Koreaball|'South Koreaball]]' : '''Land of Kpop, Samsung, plastic surgency & some stupid Hallyu shit........Ehh, I mean gib investment, plox! But remember what you did to me during the Vietnam War! * 'Philippinesball: Remove Mantou team! Share Spratly though, and stop trashtalking. * [[Thailandball|'''Thailandball]]' : '''Ewwww, shemale. Good place to travel too and good at football. * 'Japanball : Fap material, monies and Doraemon, a lot. (also remove Mantou team!) '''BUT REMOVE FUTA ! GIB YURI ! * Laosball : Best friend! But he cannot into SEA. * Israelcube: 'Gibes shiny new weapons such as TAR-21! * [[Moroccoball|'Moroccoball]]: We almost have the same flag! But I have golden star and red background. * Cambodiaball: Y not become my bro ? FAK YUO ! MANTOU COCK SUCKER ! I SHOULDN'T SAVE YUO FACKING TRAITOR IN 1979 !!! MUST ANSCHLUSS YUO WITH THAIGAY LIKE IN 19TH CENTURY !!! * [[Indiaball|'Indiaball']]' : '''CURRY STRONK ! And also remove Mantou, is of hate chinaball ! '''GIB KAMASUTRA !' * [[Brazilball|'Brazilball']]' : HUE IZ OP NAM CITY !!!!! REMOVE FAKE HUEZIL !!!! YUO STOLE MY COPYRIGHT OP MY PEACEFUL CITY !!!! '''Good football ! Help me into World Cup, plox ! * [[Victor Charlieball|'Victor Charlieball']]: '''Hello, best brother! * [[Franceball|'Franceball']] : She was going to colonized me until I remove her off my territory in 1954. Now become good friend... * [[ISISball|'ISISball']] : '''REMOVE EVIL KEBAB!!! YUO HURT FRANCE!!! PREPARE TO BE KICKED ON ASS IF TRYING TO INVADE VIETNAM!!!' * [[South Vietnamball|'South Vietnamball']] : YUO IS OF FAKE !!! YUO STAY OF DEAD!!! SAIGON IS NOW HO CHI MINH CITY!!! GET OUT OF BURGER SO I CAN REMOVE OF YUO!!! REAL VIETNAM STRONK!!! I CAN INTO WINNING!!! 1975 BEST DAY OF MY LIFE !!! * [[Indonesiaball|'Indonesiaball']]' ':' '''My good kebab friend but luwak coffee is off made actual poop '''BUT IS OF TASTE GOOD.' '''Viet coffee is of best coffee. ''' Quote *"Hue is mine! not Brazil" *"Vietnam Stronk ! I can into winning war ! Now can gib investment." *"I kicked Mongol Empire, France, Murica, China, Khmer Rouge & your ass" *"I have 20,000 dongs baby!" *"Đ*t mẹ mày" (Don't say diz in public tho... ) *"All I do is Nguyen Nguyen no matter what !" Gallery 1546404 1435938743308855 1574308872 n.jpg Reddit_legitprivilege_Currency_Confusion.png|Currency Confusion (legitprivilege) Careful with the little ones.jpg If polandball was school.jpg Invasions.png MlehEz5.png Food.png fdGeL7m.png SATpQO1.png 7HQMis1.png 7hNhEhh.png Reddit Spike52656 Secret.png XVp53nh.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png awidDAW.png FvaNCsn.png SIcZYIT.png kohlJAL.png Bsgddhd.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 9WRG4E0.png Vo0XLbD.png 'qbEAmMC.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'oTqj9gB.png Yugoslav sob story.png PBolNLS.png G3lhIR1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Links *Facebook page *Viet Nam; The invincible Category:Burger remover [[Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Communism Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:ASEAN Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Buddhist Category:Mongoloid Category:Communist Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Vietnamball Category:Red Yellow Category:Tropical Category:Dictatorship Category:Austroasiatic Category:Star symbol Category:Independent Category:Socialist Category:Modern Countryball Category:Burger haters